sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Winslow
Grace Winslow is the wife of Patrick Winslow, the human deuteragonist of the first film, and the human tritagonist and a major character in the second film, and the mother of Blue Winslow. She and her husband befriended the Smurfs when they came to their apartment. Appearance Personality Bio The Smurfs Grace and Patrick live in a apartment in New York City and Grace is pregnant to a baby. When Clumsy Smurf falls into the toilet, she picks him up with a toilet plunger and is surprised that Clumsy can talk and asks him if he was okay. While Gutsy Smurf was tying up Patrick, she rushed in with the Smurfs gathered around her cheesy feet, and told him that they were friendly. Later, she sees Clumsy gardening and tells him that she used to clumsy which starts a friendship with him. She picks up the Smurfs from Patrick's work but they went FAO Schwartz toy store to look for a star gazer. They save the Smurfs from the children and Gargamel. After all the trouble, Grace befriends Smurfette after learning she's the only girl in the village because she was created by Gargamel. Later, the Smurfs decorate their apartment and learn that Clumsy accidentally sent the wrong mascot for Anjelou which Patrick gets angry but later feels bad for what he did. When Papa Smurf is kidnapped by Gargamel, she and Patrick help the Smurfs rescue him. After defeating Gargamel, Grace high-fours Smurfette and kisses Clumsy before they leave. At the end, Grace gives birth to a boy named Blue Winslow to honor the Smurfs. The Smurfs 2 In the second movie, Grace is celebrating Blue's birthday with Patrick, Blue's friends and Patrick's stepfather, Victor Doyle. After the celebration, the Smurfs appear who seek help to find Smurfette and Clumsy. Grace and her family go to Paris, France where Gargamel is now a celebrity. Grace disguises herself as a French woman named "Madame Doolittle," so she could find Smurfette and Clumsy but doesn't find them. Later, Grace was surprised to learn that Victor turned into a duck by Gargamel. Later, Grace and Patrick have a talk about Victor which makes Victor upset. After Victor is back to normal, Victor decides to leave after Patrick hurts his feelings. When Patrick and Smurfs leave to go rescue Smurfette and Clumsy, Grace calls Victor to come back and help them rescue Smurfette and Clumsy. After rescuing Smurfette and Clumsy, Grace and Blue come to see if everything's alright. Grace is glad to see Smurfette and Clumsy again and they meets the former Naughties, Vexy(who Grace claims to her other sister since she and Clumsy became more than just friends) and Hackus. Then, Gargamel appears but Clumsy blasts him away by using the tiny dragon wand that she got from him. Clumsy uses the wand to spilt the magic crystal into 7 so they could go home. As the Smurfs leave, Grace and her family wave good-bye to them. Gallery Trivia *She is the first to befriend Clumsy. *In Smurfs 2, she is shown to care for Clumsy and Smurfette. *When she meets Vexy, she says that he's his sister too. Category:The Smurfs Characters Category:Characters Category:The Smurfs 2 Characters Category:Females Category:People